


I Want My Love To Feed Your Vanity

by backslashdelta



Category: Glee
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta
Summary: Sometimes Kurt conveniently forgets whatthose pantsdo to Blaine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	I Want My Love To Feed Your Vanity

**Author's Note:**

> A short little PWP that I found in my WIP folder and polished up to celebrate 30k Tumblr posts. Hope you enjoy!

The second the front door is shut, Kurt is slammed back into it, Blaine's warm, hard body pressed to his front, lips meeting in a searing kiss.

"You know what those pants do to me," Blaine growls into the kiss, reaches behind Kurt's body to cup his ass.

"Oops," Kurt says flatly, like he doesn't mean it at all, because everything about this was intentional. "I guess I forgot. Maybe you should remind me."

Kurt's arms wrap around Blaine's neck, pulling him back into the kiss as Blaine's hands move to Kurt's hips, holding him firm and grinding his own hips forward, eliciting a soft, breathy moan from Kurt and a deeper groan from Blaine.

"Maybe I will."

Blaine pulls back, stares into Kurt's eyes for a brief moment, long enough for Kurt to see how dark they've gone, pupils blown wide with desire, and then his mouth is on Kurt's neck and his hands are undoing Kurt's belt, sliding down into the front of his pants, wrapping around his rapidly hardening cock. "You're already so hard for me," he mumbles into Kurt's neck.

Kurt gasps as Blaine slowly strokes him in his pants. "Maybe I like what these pants do to you," he says, a smirk on his face.

Blaine doesn't respond. He pulls his hand from Kurt's pants, and Kurt whines at the loss, but it's only gone for a moment before Blaine is shoving Kurt's pants and underwear to the floor and wrapping a hand around Kurt's cock again.

" _Blaine_ ," Kurt gasps, head knocking back hard against the door but he doesn't even notice the pain.

"Yeah, baby?" Blaine asks, and now he's the one smirking.

"Feels... you're... _mff,_ " Kurt's words are cut off when Blaine seals their lips together again, which works just fine for him because he isn't very coherent at the moment anyway. But a smirk from Blaine is a challenge, and Kurt doesn't lose.

Kurt lets his hands fall from Blaine's shoulders, trailing down his arms, sides, hips. He cups Blaine through his pants, and Blaine's breath catches, hand stuttering mid-stroke at the contact. "Two can play this game," he says, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against Blaine's as he begins undoing Blaine's belt.

"I, um... yeah," Blaine agrees, swallowing, though to what he's agreeing Kurt isn't sure. He makes quick work of the belt, then pushes Blaine's pants and underwear to the floor as well and begins slowly stroking.

Blaine mewls as Kurt pumps his hand over his stiff erection, swiping his thumb across the head to gather some precome for lubricant. And Blaine's hand on Kurt's cock is stroking faster, twisting ever so slightly on each upstroke, and the sounds Blaine is making are _obscene_ , and holy shit usually they can at least make it to the couch but there's no way Kurt isn't going to come right here pushed up against the front door of their small New York apartment.

Kurt pumps his fist over Blaine's cock faster, pace a bit unsteady as Blaine quickens his, too, and Kurt feels it building low in his stomach, balls heavy and full, and, "Blaine, god Blaine, I'm gonna come."

Blaine groans loudly, his stroke faltering for just the briefest of moments. "Come for me baby, come on."

 _"Blaine_ ," Kurt cries out, breathy and high, as the white liquid spurts from him, strands shooting across Blaine's shirt as he tries to keep a steady pace with his own hand, and that's going to be a _bitch_ to get out of Blaine's shirt but he can't quite bring himself to care about that right now.

"Kurt, _fuck_ ," Blaine moans, and then he's coming, too, spilling over Kurt's hand and onto his shirt.

They stroke each other through their orgasms, slowing to a stop as the oversensitivity hits, foreheads resting against each other as they try to catch their breath. Finally, Kurt shifts, and Blaine moves, allows him to pull away from the door. Kurt takes in Blaine's state, then takes a look down at himself.

"It's going to be so hard to clean these," he mutters, pulling his shirt over his head, careful not to smear the come anywhere it hasn't already landed.

"It was worth it though," Blaine says cheerily, leaning over to plant a kiss on Kurt's cheek as he walks past, heading to the sink to start scrubbing.

Kurt doesn't respond, just rolls his eyes fondly as he follows Blaine to the kitchen to start scrubbing at his own shirt.


End file.
